Michael Jackson
Michael Jackson was born in Indiana (a state of the United States) on 29th August 1958 and died on 25th June 2009 (two thousand nine). Michael was the seventh of nine brothers. During his early years he was very emotional with his mother Katherine Scruse and her older sister. Michael began acting when he was only 5 years when his father created a group with their children, named The Jackson Five. He became the principal singer and main character of the group. Some of their best known hits with the Jacksons are " I Want You Back ," " ABC ," "The Love You Save" and " I'll Be There ." In 1972 , when still part of the group, Michael released his first solo album ; " Got to Be There " , the three major success of this album were " Got to Be There ," " Rockin ' Robin " and " Ben" . With fame Michael accentuated the isolated child he was, moreover the abuse he suffered by his father, marked his childhood and adolescence. His best time full of great achievements and fame began in 1982 when he released the album Thriller, the biggest-selling in history, number 1 in the charts with the video in which appeared zombies and wolves. He won seven Grammies awards and for this, his name was joined to the Guinness Book of Records as the artist with most Grammies won in a single year. And then left the band of his brothers. In 1985, he brings out the single We Are the World, part of the "USA for Africa" designed to earn money to help fight hunger suffered by people in Africa. In the project participated 45 renowned artists of the time who became the best selling song in history, which was achieved over $ 60 million for the project. That year, Michael acquired the copyright on some of the most important songs of the Beatles and Elvis Presley. One advertising campaign involved the distribution of statues about three feet high with the figure of Jackson that was part of his popularity. In October 2001 Michael released the album Invincible to celebrate his 30th anniversary as a solo artist. Been sold 8 million copies. That same year, Jackson released a new single ( with the participation of other artists ) entitled What More Can I Give , which intended to raise money for the families victims of the terrorist attacks of 11 September 2001 New York and Washington DC. A year later, Michael Jackson entered in the Songwriters Walk of Fame. As his artistic life was full and successful, his private life had always been associated to problems. His first wife was Marie Presley (daughter of Elvis Presley). That marriage received harsh criticism from the media, and two years later the relation ended in divorce. After a short time Michael Jackson married Deborah Jeanne and they had two children. In 1999, they divorced.thumb The image of Michael began to decline when the media published several articles in which he explained the vagaries of Michael, even invented, such as sleeping in a hyperbaric chamber or buy the skeleton of a male elephant to which he gave the name of Jacko Wacko. Media mistreated and ridiculed him like no one had done through world history. When he began broadcasting the video “Bad” on TV, he had a great number of problems, Michael had changed his image considerably, mainly because of plastic surgery operations. Jackson claimed that change colour due to an illness called vitiligeni, but after his death autopsy revealed he had it truly and also a lupus. Michael built an amusement park and private zoo with the aim of providing fun and entertainment to children with terminal illnesses or low economic level. He had installed ranch rooms for children with severe treatments. The problems appeared when public knew Jackson organized sleepover, especially when he admitted he sometimes slept in the same bed with children. So he was accused twice of sexual abuse to a menor. The father of one of the affected boys committed suicide shortly after Michael died, and in February 2011 the boy (now adult) told to the media all was a lie. In 2003, Michael was accused of the same offense to a person under 14 years. That child suffered cancer and Michael paid all costs. The menor declared in a TV program that "Michael loved as a father". However unfairly, Michael had a trial, but finally, in 2005, was acquitted of the 13 charges he was accused. A few weeks after the end of the trial, child’s mother was formally accused of insurance fraud in the state of California. On 25 June 2009 he died due to a heart attack in his mansion in Los Angeles. Keeping hold fast to the hospital, but for a half hour doctors trying to revive him but he died. Although his artistic life was a complete success, on the contrary his private life was a complete disaster. When we thought about this, we feel a bit sad because he had tried to be nice and generous but people wanted to abuse of him and this led him to court and public refuse.